


Rainy day

by Ashalee_W



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, rainy day fluff, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: soft Woochan in rainy day. just a short one





	Rainy day

Woojin tapped at the steering wheel of his car following the rhythm of the music playlist playing from the car’s speaker, the skies were grey outside. It would rain anytime soon. He just want to go home.

The morning weather forecast said so when he opened the TV this morning. The volume of the TV was quite low as he make his own daily dose of morning coffee. It was quite sunny this morning as the sunlight pour into the bedroom, but the clouds coming were the signs.

Woojin sipped through the coffee absentmindedly while trying to listen to the weather forecast. It was important since the weather was quite inconvenient these past days. He winced in pain, pulling the mug away from his lips. The coffee was still too hot. Then he heard some noises with rustling of fabrics.

He froze. Did he just woke up his Channie? He shouldn’t wake up his beloved yet. It’s Chan’s day off. And Chan got home yesterday evening with full of frown and stress etched all over his face. Woojin still remembered how he massaged Chan’s stiff shoulder last night. And how Chan was ranting in his sleepy voice about how bad his day was.

He put down the mug slowly, walking to the hallway by the kitchen, peeking through the open door of their bedroom. There Chan was, still in his dreamland, breathing softly. His blonde hair covered half of his face as he laid one sided. One leg buried in the blanket while another was outside the blanket with a pillow underneath it. He’s hogging the whole blanket, hugging it close to himself.

Woojin let out a relief. Chan didn’t woke up. No frown on his face either. Woojin watched Chan as he got deeper in his sleep, curling more and more, conquering the whole bed. Chan wiped his drool in his sleep and was mumbling about something. Then he wrinkled his nose. It must be the smell of the coffee Woojin made just now. Chan loved the smell of coffee but hated the taste of it. Always put his disgusted face when Woojin sipped his coffee every morning or whenever they went on small dates. Woojin would just laugh and pinch Chan’s nose before continuing indulging in his favourite beverage.

Woojin came closer to the bed, kneeling down so that Chan won’t wake up if he sit on the bed. He stared at his lover for some moment, let out quiet laugh when Chan smack his lips in his dreams. _He must be very hungry_. Woojin pushed some of the stray hair off Chan’s face gently, his fingers carding through his blonde hair softly. Chan leaned in to the touch, letting out a content sigh. His smile just got wider as Woojin kissed his cheekbones gently. Woojin glanced to the alarm clock by the bed, 8.16 am.

Woojin need to go for work at 9.00 am. He leaned closer to Chan, whispering slowly, “I’ll be going now.” Chan just squirmed, Woojin’s whisper seemed to tickle him in his sleep. Woojin got up, and closed the bedroom door. He made Chan’s breakfast, leaving a small note reminding him to heat it when he woke up. Then, Woojin left to work.

The traffic was quite slow that evening. Woojin hummed through the playlist playing. His beloved made it for him. Chan said it’s good to have a mood booster in the morning and some calming or relaxing music on the way home. Woojin loves it. Whatever Chan did, he love every single of it. It just came naturally as it is a part of Chan in his life.

As he got closer to their apartment complex, the rain pour down slowly. When he parked at the parking lot, there were his neighbours and their children, perhaps came back from picking them from school. Woojin greeted them with smile, taking the elevator. His heart was giddy to meet his beloved again. To speak to Chan, to spend time with him.

When Woojin opened the door, he heard music playing through the speaker by the TV. He went to search for his beloved whom was pulling the laundry out of the dryer machine. He went to Chan slowly, arm snaked around his waist. Chan let out a squeak.

“Hello.” Woojin said as he put his chin on Chan’s shoulder. “Hi.” Chan replied as he went on putting the laundry into the basket. They just stood there quietly, Chan kept on with the laundry as Woojin swayed their body slowly, eyes closing. Then, Woojin took Chan’s hands, pulling him away from the machine, walk through the kitchen to the living room. He pulled Chan into a hug as they sat down on the sofa.

“You okay?” Chan asked as his fingers played with Woojin’s already messy hair. “Tired.” He placed his head under Chan’s chin, leaning into his touch. Chan just hummed through the music, accompanied by the rain that was starting to get heavy outside.

“I love you.” Woojin said, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth between them. Soft giggles were heard as Chan kissed his head. Chan went on playing with his hair in a soothing manner, sometimes fingertips brushing his ear and nape and his forearms.

“I love you too.” He heard before drifting off to sleep in his beloved arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is simple and short, hope you like it :)  
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> i just wanted to post something. i'm feeling overwhelmed and stressed


End file.
